The Oddity Called Babysitting
by TheNextAliceOwO
Summary: Kotone suddenly runs out of cash and can't afford to battle any more trainers without the proper potions. So she decides to babysit! But wait-Silver has a BROTHER! No, he has two! And one is his twin! Rated T to be safe?
1. TWINS!

_**A/N:**_ Wow =D A lot of people are asking me to keep writing for this shipping, so I will! X3 I feel a bit bad though, since I really should be working on my other fics… oh wellz… And this time, it won't be a one-shot =D But I can't imagine it being too long either… Maybe around three or five chapters…?

**Disclaimer:** …Do I really have to do this again? I mean, is it called a _fan_fiction if I owned it? HUH?!

**TWINS?!**

"…And maybe two more hyper potions," Kotone directed her finger through the glass at a small spray bottle. The clerk behind the counter reached and pulled out two potions and dropping them into the large paper shopping bag, which was filled to the top and reaching its limit. "And three revives," Kotone put a finger to her chin as the quiet, yet irritated clerk retrieved the revives. "Yup! That's it."

The clerk seemed to mutter irritably something before typing in the total.

Kotone's eyes widened at the price: _17500_.

_No matter_, she thought to herself as she reached into her bag for her wallet.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jolteon put its weight on its back legs and its paws on the counter to get a better look at the total. It made a small sound as Kotone finally took out her wallet.

"Don't worry! I could totally pay for this," Kotone said happily. She opened the bill pocket of her small black wallet and…

…Is that a dust bunny?

Kotone looked up nervously to see the clerk narrowing his eyes at her.

"Ahaha," she said, embarassed. "I must have left it in my pocket…" She flipped the pockets of her overall pockets inside out.

Nothing.

Jolteon made another sound.

"No, I'm not broke!" Kotone panicked and frantically took off her hat, looking through the inside for extra change.

The clerk drummed his fingers impatiently on the counter, "Ma'am, there's a line…"

"…Can I pay you back later?"

"No," the clerk replied firmly. "If you can't afford it, Ma'am, I'll have to take this back."

Kotone sighed and slipped her hat back on. "Okay, fine. Let's go, Jolteon." She fixed the strap of her bag so that it wouldn't hurt her shoulders too much and started to walk away. Jolteon took its paws off the counter and padded after her.

The clerk sighed in relief at the sight of the brown-haired trainer leaving, then glanced at the bag, realizing he'd have to put that all back…

Dammit.

--

Kotone moaned, "We can't fight gym leaders and trainers like this! We need to get money, _fast_."

Jolteon let out a small sound and Kotone shook her head. "No, I hate working in stores."

Jolteon said something else.

"Nope, too clumsy."

"…?"

"What?!" Kotone stepped back in disgust. "No way! That's illegal! _And_ I'd rather wait until after I'm married to lose it, thank you very much!"

Jolteon let out an excited purr as another suggestion.

"…No, that's stupid," Kotone said. She looked up and smiled knowingly. "I know! I could babysit! I love kids!"

Jolteon let out a growl of irritation.

"What? You did not just suggest that—I thought of it all by myself!"

"…"

"Fine... How about we share the idea?"

Jolteon purred with satisfaction as they walked toward New Bark Town.

--

"Mom?" Kotone called out as she and Jolteon entered the house.

"Hi, hon," her mother greeted, a bit surprised at her sudden appearence.

"Uh, I'm sort of broke…" Kotone explained. "So can we stay here until I get money?"

"REALLY?!" her mother asked excitedly. "OH MY GOD! WE'RE GONNA LIVE TOGETHER AGAIN! WE CAN KNIT… AND MAKE CLOTHES,,, AND COOK…"

Kotone and Jolteon crept upstairs while her mom was having her mother-daughter bonding illusions.

-_ANOTHER SCENE JUMP =D_-

Jolteon, who was sleeping on a rug next to Kotone's bed, started to growl drowsily.

"No, you get it," Kotone moaned. She jammed her pillow on top of her head to block out the sounds of the loud Pokegear.

"…"

"Fine…" Kotone, head still buried under the pillow reached her hand toward her endtable. It took a while, but eventually, her fingers caught the metal phone/map/radio thing and she lifted her head. "Hello?"

"Excuse me, may I speak to Kotone?" At the other end was what sounded like a woman, probably in her thirties or forties. Kotone lazily kicked the blanket off of herself.

"Speaking," Kotone yawned, starting to sit up.

"Oh! I'm sorry to call earlier than asked, but it's urgent," the woman said. "My husband and I are going on a three-day vacation and we need someone to babysit my five-year-old son, Taiki. Do you do long-term babysitting?"

"Oh," Kotone said, suddenly excited. "Yup, leave it to me! Just give me your address and what time you want me there." Kotone reached into the drawer of her end table and conjured a sticky note pad and a pencil. She started jotting down information while nodding and speaking into the phone.

Jolteon slowly got up and stretched. It walked nonchalantly over to the window and pulled the curtains open with its teeth. The morning sunlight streamed into the previously dark room and Jolteon sat, enjoying its warmth.

"Oh, okay," Kotone said. Suddenly her eyes widened, "Wow, that much? Thank you! See you this afternoon!"

_Click!_

--

Kotone had walked out the door that afternoon at four p.m., her mother grabbing her ankles in horror when she realized that they couldn't do the mother-daughter planning she had It took about fifteen minutes for her to shake off her mom and run like hell.

Eventually, she did arrive at the house, but without Jolteon by her side, since Taiki's mother had an allergy and she didn't want to risk getting Jolteon's fur all over the place.

Kotone nervously took a deep breath as she approached the door of the house, which was bigger than her own, which made her even more nervous. She hesitantly reached out toward the gold (She was 45 percent sure of this) and knocked it three times.

"Oh! Kotone!" the woman who she had spoken to over the phone answered the door. She had hair an odd shade of red and looked much younger than she sounded. "Thank you so much! I'm sorry this is so last minute."

"No problem," Kotone said, starting to feel more relaxed as she spoke. "Thanks for giving me the job, Mrs.-"

"Please, dear, call me Akane," she smiled kindly. There was a loud honk and she sighed. "That would be my husband. Now, I've posted emergency phone numbers on the refrigerador. If there's anything you need then call me-"

"Bye, mommy!" an adorable little red-haired boy suddenly emerged from inside and hugged his mother. Kotone resisted the urge to hug the little boy herself.

"Bye bye, Taiki." Akane cooed. "Be nice!"

And just like that, she was gone.

When Kotone looked back at Taiki, she noticed that he was observing her intently.

_Oh, damn_, she thought to herself. _This is the part where I found out that he's actually the devil in disguise, right?_

"Pretty onee-san," Taiki said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kotone," Kotone said, smiling at the small compliment.

Taiki seemed to consider her answer for a minute, then grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

"Woah," Kotone breathed, examining the house. It was modern and had a beautiful, dark hardwood floor shinig beneath her feet. The living room was large and was right infront of a beautiful, marble kitchen. The walls were a pure white and the stairs curved right between the two rooms. Taiki finally let go of her hand and smiled innocently at her.

"I'm Taiki, onee-san," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Taiki," she said, relieved that he wasn't the devil.

"Did Mom really hire the babysitter?" Kotone turned toward the staircase and her eyes widened in surprise. "It wasn't really necessary."

"But Mommy said you have to study for your exams!"

"Yeah, but-" the boy finally looked at her. He smile kindly at her, then got down on one knee and took her hand. "Shigeru. Nice to meet you," his lips met the back of her hand and she felt her face flush furiously.

_Oh my god_, she thought. _He's like some _prince_ or something! But he looks exactly like…_

She shook her head and smiled back at him, clearing her thoughts. "I'm Kotone! It's nice to meet you, too!" _It can't be him… His name is Shigeru. Plus, his voice is different and his clothing style. It must be some weird coincidence._

Shigeru finally got up and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble and asking you to babysit like this, but I must study for my exams…"

"Really?" she inquired, trying to start a conversation "What are you studying for?"

"Oh, you know," he said modestly. He put a hand behind his long red hair and looked towards the ceiling in a way so familiar. "Just Pokemon Researcher stuff…"

Kotone was obviously impressed, though, she was pretty much impressed with everything. "That is so cool! How is-"

"MOM, I'M HOME!"

Kotone froze when she heard the familiar voice ring throught the large house.

"Silver onii-chan!" Taiki said excitedly and scamped through the room toward the entrance. Kotone unfroze at the sound of footsteps approaching them.

"Silver? What's this? You never come home…" Shigeru walked over to his brothers.

"Yeah, well-" Silver froze when he caught sight of Kotone. "_You?!_"

Kotone narrowed her eyes at his greeting, "Hi, Silver."

--

"So, what do you guys want for dinner?" Kotone asked the boys, who were all sprawled on the couch, watching TV.

"Dinner?" Shigeru looked very surprised. "You don't have to make dinner, Kotone."

"No," Kotone smiled cutely and Silver looked away from her face, flushing. "I'm supposed to babysit you guys! It's my job!"

"Can you make spaghetti?" Taiki asked innocently.

Silver saw a look of adoration cross Kotone's face from the corner of her eye.

"Sure! Do you have tomatoes?"

"Here," he saw Shigeru start to get up. "I'll help you."

"I'll help you, too," Silver stood up without actually being completely aware of it. Shigeru and Kotone gave him an odd look, confused by his sudden action. Silver put his hand behind his head and looked up. "Er… You're really clumsy, ya know? You could kill someone… Or something…"

Kotone stared at him for a minute, then giggled. "All right then!" She turned toward Shigeru and walked with him into the kitchen. "Hey, I want to make a short cake for desert, can you help me make the frosting?"

"Sure," Shigeru gave her a kind look. Silver noticed Kotone blush furiously, then walk quickly into the kitchen.

Silver wrinkled his nose in disgust at the sight of them. He didn't know why he was so angry. He never really cared about other people… "God, they're disgusting."

"Who?" Silver almost jumped at the sound of Taiki, who was watching them.

"Shigeru," Silver answered, still gritting his teeth towards the kitchen. "He's such a player. I've known him long enough to know that he just throws away a girl when he gets what he wants."

Taiki gave Silver a confused expression and Silver just patted his head.

"No peaking," Silver smiled at the little boy, "It's a surprise."

Taiki nodded and turned back toward the TV.

--

Silver pushed down on the dough, folded it, turned it, then pushed It again. He kept an eye on Kotone and Shigeru, who were standing _too_ close to each other and making the frosting and sauce.

"Mmm!" Kotone said. "That frosting looks good!"

Silver started to push down on the dough harder and work faster.

"Here, you want some?" Shigeru had scooped some of it onto his finger and offered it to the brown-haired girl.

Silver gritted his teeth and started kneading even faster.

"Yum!" Kotone giggled, too innocent to notice Shigeru's attempts. She opened her mouth, then stopped. "Silver! You're kneading to quickly!"

"Huh?" Silver stopped.

Kotone rushed over to him and checked on the dough. "Well, that's one way to get it ready. You should be more careful next time."

"Me?!" Silver said incredulously. "Coming from the clumsiest person on Earth?!"

"I'm not that clumsy!" Kotone said angrily.

"Yeah, why don't you tell that to the school of Magikarp that were crushed after you crash landed into the lake, trying to catch a Team Rocket grunt?!"

"That was _one time!"_ Kotone growled.

"Klutz!"

"Meanie!"

"Ugly!"

Kotone gasped, "Well, at least I'm not a dick-head like you!" She "Hmph!"ed and stomped off angrily to check on the sauce.

Silver, being the somewhat slow person he was, finally realized what he had just done. Curse his inability to be a nice person.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shigeru smirking.

--

_**A/N:**_ Well… That was kind of fail… No… Correction—that was major fail DX I'm sorry to disappoint… I'll try better next time =3

Oh, and tell me what you think of Jolteon! Because I want to bring it back X3 It's fun to write about it

**Look**

**It's a magical button**

**CLICK IT NAO!!!**


	2. Epic Waillord

_**A/N:**_ Boo. I was writing a songfic for this pairing, but it was too fluffy and drove me crazy… So here I am =3 Either way, I'm bringing Jolteon back… It's one of my favorite eeveelutions

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Pokemon… *sniff* I even lost my SoulSilver game at school recently… TT~TT

**Epic Waillord**

Kotone stretched her arms and pulled a checkered pink apron over her head. She ran her hands through the cold sink water and flicked it off her fingers. She smiled to herself, humming, as she walked over to the refrigerador and reached in. She pulled out four eggs and set them on the kitchen counter. She felt her smile become larger as she pulled out a pan from below the stove. She skillfully cracked open one of the eggs with one hand (being on the road for four years does a lot) and her humming became louder.

She watched as the egg began to sizzle and cook. She grinned as she flipped the egg over, then onto an empty plate.

Happy with her success, her humming broke into a song. "GOTTA CATCH'EM ALL! POKEMON!" She laughed as she cracked open the next egg. Where that song came from? She may never know.

"Onee-chan!" Kotone felt a tug on her apron and looked down to see Taiki. "Silver onii-chan told me that you're a skilled Pokémon trainer!"

"Of all people to mention that," Kotone said quietly under her breath, though surprised that Silver would compliment her, being her rival and all. Kotone flipped the egg and thought for a moment. "I don't know about skilled, but I am a Pokémon trainer."

Taiki looked at her with great respect shining in his eyes. "Really? Can I see? Can I see?" Taiki jumped up and down excitedly. Kotone laughed as she turned the egg over and onto the plate.

"But isn't your mom allergic?" Kotone remembered sadly as she prepared the next egg.

"No," Kotone looked over her shoulder to see Shigeru approaching her. His hand was behind his head and he yawned deeply. "She's just allergic to waillord blubber."

Kotone was blank for a minute. "Waillord blubber?"

"Yeah."

"…Oh," Kotone looked back down at Taiki, who was looking hopeful. "Fine, after breakfast. Can you put toast in the toaster for me?'

Taiki giggled and ran off, heading upstairs.

Shigeru chuckled, "He's not getting the toast."

"I realized," Kotone laughed and watched as Shigeru put toast in the oven for her. "Thanks."

"No problem," Shigeru came up by her side. "You know, I'd love to see your Pokémon, too."

Kotone smiled, "I only have one right now, Professor Oak is borrowing my others at the moment. My Jolteon's super cute though." Kotone laughed, remembering everything they had been through together, like defeating Silver three months ago. That was fun.

"It can't be as cute as you though," Shigeru leaned in to her and Kotone felt heat rising to her face.

Kotone was lost for words and stuttered a bit. "U-Um." But before she could continue, she felt a hand on her shoulder pull her back.

"You guys are in the way!" Kotone saw Silver step in between them and take a plate of eggs. However, he stayed there for a while.

"Can't you move?" she thought she heard a small bitterness in Shigeru's voice.

"No," Silver sneered as his brother.

Kotone laughed. Brothers will be brothers. "Fine, then you have to help me cook," Kotone said, giving him the bag of frozen bacon.

"Fine," Silver snapped. He snatched the bacon from her and bitterly started to cook. Kotone watched him with a rather amused expression before being pulled aside by Shigeru.

"Are you sure you should be letting Silver cook?" Shigeru asked anxiously. Kotone felt a bit surprised to hear Shigeru sounding worried, but she let it pass.

"Sure! I'm sure his cooking isn't that bad," Kotone said, absolutely optomistic. They both froze at the sound of a pokeball being opened and slowly turned around.

"Houndoom, use 'Flamethrower.'"

"Wait, Silver!" Kotone jumped forward to stop her rival, but then-

_BOOM_

_**-TheNextAliceOwO-**_

"Nice job," Shigeru glared at Silver furiously. Silver, who was feeling rather embarassed.

"Shut up," Silver scrubbed furiously at the floor with the, now black, sponge.

"This is why Kotone likes me better," Shigeru smirked.

Silver ignored him, trying to surpress the urge to beat him senseless. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shigeru turn around to leave the house. Instinctively, Silver lifted his arm and threw the sponge at him.

"Dammit, I missed,' Silver said as the blackened sponge made its mark on the wall.

"NICE TRY, LOSER!" Shigeru shouted before slamming the door loudly.

Silver brought himself back up to his feet and angrily stomped over to the fallen sponge. He inspected the ash-tainted kitchen for a minute, finally realizing how long it would clean all of this up. He tossed the sponge into the sink.

"She won't notice," he said, looking around quickly. He reached into his pocket to take out his Feraligator's pokeball. Silver quickly released it. "Hurry, use water gun on the floor. Before Kotone-"

"WAIT, SILVER!"

_Fsh…._

"This is a bad day for you, isn't it?" Kotone, who had let her hair down to ring it out, gave Silver a hard glare.

"Shut up," Silver looked away.

Kotone stomped over to a corner of the kitchen and back, handing Silver a mop. "Clean up properly this time, I'm going to dry off… _Again_."

"'_Clean up properly this time blah blah blah!'_" Silver mocked her to himself.

"What was that?" she snapped.

"Nothing."

_**-TheNextAliceOwO-**_

Taiki squealed in excitement as he was being chased by Jolteon, who seemed equally as pleased. They continued to run back and forth through the sprinklers in the front yard, their clothes/fur becoming darker and damp. The bottom of their feet/paws becoming dirty as they splashed through the muddy grass. Kotone and Silver both placed their feet in the only spot of dry grass available at this moment.

"You're so reckless, you know that?" Kotone said to Silver as she watched Jolteon and Taiki run through the sprinklers.

"And you're not?" Silver grit his teeth. "I swear, if I hang around you any longer, I'll start to be as clumsy as you."

"'_I'll start to be as clumsy as youuu,'_" Kotone imitated Silver.

"_Oh, look I'm Kotone. I'm stupid and I think mocking Silver is funny._"

"NYEH!" Kotone stuck her tounge out at Silver.

"_NYEH!"_ Silver put his thumb on his nose and waved his fingers at her.

"I see you're still childish as ever, Silver."

"Shigeru, you're back!" Silver bit his lip at the way Kotone had almost immediately leapt up to her feet when he arrived. "Oh? Who are they?"

"Oh, these guys?" Shigeru had a fake smile carved upon his face. However, Kotone was to dense to realize this. Seriously, she was.

A boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes (which Silver didn't know was possible) introduced himself as Kano and the other boy, who had auburn hair (obviously dyed) and green was introduced as Mamoru. Of course, Silver knew these boys from childhood. He was almost one hundred percent sure he knew exactly what they were up to.

"You know, Kotone-chan, Shige' was just tellin' us about how you're such an outstanding trainer," Mamoru stepped up closer to her and smiled. Silver thought he saw Kotone flinch for a second, but after he blinked, she had regained her cheerful personality.

"Oh, I'm not that good…" Kotone had turned a bright red as she tried to act humble, but Silver could see that she was really flattered.

_Stupid bastards,_ Silver thought furiously, _manipulating people, as always._

"I'd like to see your battle skills," Kano brushed his fingers through his hair and smiled. "Ya know, I'm a trainer, if you think I'm good enough, we may be the perfect rivals."

That was the last straw for Silver. He got up and walked into the mud, where they were standing and heaved Kotone over his shoulder.

"AH! Silver? What're you doing?" Kotone screamed, obviously surprised by Silver's sudden act.

"Sorry, Kano, but Kotone's _my_ rival," Silver said posessively. "That's right, she's taken." Silver turned around and started walking away quite mechanically. The words had spilled out of his mouth without him noticing, and before he realized it, he had sounded like a total idiot.

"What am I? A posession?" Kotone started kicking her legs and punching his back. "Why are you so stupid? Let me down, let me down!"

"No!" Silver said stubbornly.

"You're so hopeless," Kotone started kicking harder. "You stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid-head! Go die! I hate- Oh, hi, Taiki!"

"Hi, onee-chan!" came Taiki's happy reply, which was followed by what Silver recognized as Jolteon's happy purr.

"I thought you were playing in the sprinklers?" Silver said, without turning around.

"If you wanted to come with us, you should've dried yourself off first. You'll get sick like that," Kotone said.

"But, I don't like those guys," Taiki said softly.

"Yeah, to tell the truth," Kotone said quietly. "I don't like them either. I mean, they're both very handsome, but there's something fake about them that I really don't like."

"And you don't feel that about Shigeru?" Silver muttered quietly.

"What? There's nothing wrong with Shigeru," Kotone was absolutely surprised. "I mean, I know brothers will argue, but why do you hate him so much? He's really nice!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Silver sighed.

"By the way, Silver?" Kotone said.

"What?"

"Where are we going?"

Silver stopped walking and the footsteps of Taiki and Jolteon followed suit. "Uh…"

"…Should we go back?" Kotone sighed.

"No!" Silver said defiantly. "I know exactly where I'm going!"

"Right, you keep telling yourself that."

"Shut up," Silver carefully put Kotone back onto her feet. He sighed heavily and sat down on the grass hill next to him. Jolteon sat next to him and proceeded to attempt to fall asleep in the beating sun.

"Onee-chan," Taiki said, pointing, "I'll race you to that tree."

Kotone looked to where Taiki was pointing and smiled. "Okay."

"Ready," Taiki said excitedly. "Set. GO!" And they both took off across the empty street.

Silver lay down on the grass, finding comfort in it's coolness. "That Shigeru's up to something…" he muttered to himself.

Jolteon opened one eye and made a small sound.

"I'm glad someone agrees with me," Silver sighed.

There was a moment of silence, then Jolteon proceeded to growl, as if angry.

Silver closed his eyes, exasperated. "Yeah, I don't like you either."

_**-TheNextAliceOwO-**_

_**A/N:**_ I feel like this chapter was really lacking… But I tried my best D= So… Please review, and I'll be sure to update ASAP! Actually, for once, I actually know where I'm going with this fic, unlike the others, where I just wing it =3 So look forward to it!

What? You thought I was just gonna stop without telling you to review again? Ohohoh, nice try. Just click the button like a nice child…


	3. Radio Tower Memories

_**A/N:**_ Okay, I expect this fanfic to be finished within the next two weeks. Why, you ask? Because I have another Pokemon fanfic idea that I absolutely HAVE to write X3 So I moved this up on the priority list and there should be about two or three chapters left =3 yuperoo~

**Disclaimer:** I DOESN'T OWNZ

Radio Tower Memories

Silver angrily stormed into his dark bedroom and slammed the door. There was a slight moment of braindead-ness as he stared at the window, which was covered by his blinds, but let in a good amount of the orange sunset that Kotone seemed to like so much. He grit his teeth and swore under his breath. Quite unsure of what to do at this point. Really, when they had returned home from their (oddly long) walk he had thought everything was starting to take a turn for the worse… And he was right.

_Flashback to five minutes ago…ooOOOooo_

"_Are you sure about this?" Silver's ears perked at Kano's voice. He stopped walking for a minute, letting Kotone and Taiki go inside the house ahead of him. _

"_Of course," Shigeru said._

"_And if you don't kis her in two days, then we won't give you the answers for the Pokémon Researcher test?"_

"_Yup."_

_Mamoru snickered, "You realize that little Silvy's gonna try and get in the way, right?"_

"_Silver's not a challenge," Shigeru said dismissively, and at that point Silver tore himself away from the conversation._

_End of Flashback D=_

Silver lay back in his bed, staring at the dark ceiling, completely unsure of what to do with this predicament. Knowing Shigeru, they probably wanted more than just a kiss. A lot more. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Silver?"

Silver sighed, "What?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure," Silver sat up to see Kotone walking into the room, she had a concerned look on her face as she came and sat down on the bed next to him. There was an awkward silence. Then. Kotone finally spoke.

"Remember back before I beat the Elite Four?" she said.

"Yeah, you were ten times more annoying than you are now," Silver said jokingly.

Kotone smirked at him. "Ten times zero is still zero."

"Yeah, except you're still annoying. Really annoying."

Kotone pouted. "I'm not that annoying. You're more annoying than I am. Remember the radio tower incident?"

Silver facepalmed. "THAT WAS ONE TIME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE WEARING CLOTHES UNDERNEATH!"

"I was _undercover!_" Kotone rolled her eyes. "You're just so stubborn!"

"I'm stubborn? You wouldn't change even after the guy found out your true identity!"

Kotone laughed, "Whatever! And after that, you were all like 'oh I'll beat you because you're _so_ weak,' or something like that." Kotone finished by sticking out her tounge at him.

'Oh, yeah? Well, remember that one time you had that _huge_ crush on Lance."

Kotone turned a bright red that could rival with Silver's hair color. "That was in the past!"

"I had to help you spy on him… And pick out Valentine's day chocolate for him…" Silver had a slight smile on his face when he saw Kotone's embarassed reaction. He couldn't help that she found her the slightest bit cute.

"AH SILVER!" Kotone covered his mouth and leaned in close to his face and gave him a good hard glare.

They froze there for a while, and all the sounds around them seemed to fade away. Silver raised his hand to Kotone's cheek, which proceeded to turn a bit redder than it already was. Their lips were only about an inch apart. Silver could only think it was either now or never…

"HEY GUYS!" The door opened with a loud bang.

Kotone tore her face away from Silver, who put his hand down and looked away from the door.

"Kotone? Why're you so red?" Shigeru's worried voice rang through Silver's ears. Silver tried to supress the urge to murder him right then. "Do you have a fever?"

"Oh, no! I'm fine!" Kotone said, her voice sounding a bit shaky.

_Crap,_ Silver thought. He put a hand to his forehead. _I scared her._

"Alright, then," Silver looked up just in time to see Shigeru wrap his arms around Kotone's waist and lead her outside. "Here, I'll help you make dinner."

"Thanks!" was Kotone's reply. Her voice was still a bit shaky, but all the blood had drained from her face and she was back to her somewhat normal self. As they walked out of his bedroom, Shigeru shot him a smug look.

Maybe he could just shoot him at night. Yes… No one would ever have to notice…

_**-TheNextAliceOwO-**_

"Taiki! You need to go take a bath!" Kotone said as she chased Taiki around the kitchen. Taiki was running around the room in is little Tyranitaur boxers, holding a little rubber psyduck. He squealed with excitement as he hid behind the large island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Onee-chan has to catch me first!" he giggled.

"Taiki!" Kotone tried her best to appear angry, but Taiki is just so cute! Look at him, running around like that! As Kotone was in lalaland, she didn't notice that Taiki had dropped the little psyduck infront of her, causing her to slip on it (she didn't even know how) and fall flat on her face.

"Onee-chan killed Psyduck!" Taiki giggled before running up the stairs.

Yup, adorable, that one.

"Kotone, are you okay?" Shigeru offered her his hand like the nice gentleman he is. Honestly, he's so much better than Silver.

_YAHAHA!_ Kotone had a random spaz attack in her head when she thought of her red-haired rival.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kotone said, adding a shaky laugh. She hated how her emotions showed very easily. Really. She reached out and took Shigeru's hand, which pulled her off the ground.

Before she realized it, that arm had snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to Shigeru. Kotone felt the blood flowing restlessly through her face when she realized that their faces were only three inches apart. Shigeru looked so much like Silver. Kotone realized, almost unaware of the situation she was in. Her eyes relaxed a bit, even when she realized that the distance between them was slowly becoming shorter.

_He looks so much like Silver…_ Kotone thought again. _Except, he's not_.

Kotone's eyes widened and she pulled away from Shigeru. She fell on her knees and picked up something from the ground.

"A penny with it's face up!" Kotone said, trying to cover up her sudden act. "It's my lucky day…"

Shigeru looked a bit surprise for a moment, but he smiled and helped her up once again. "Yeah."

_**-TheNextAliceOwO-**_

Dinner was awkward.

No- correction: Dinner was awkwarder than the word "awkwarder." Try pronouncing both Ws.

Silence enveloped them and even Taiki was quietly eating his fried oddish. As if on cue, Silver's Haunter released itself from its pokeball and started hoovering around them eerily. Kotone put her hands in her lap and started fidgeting with her thumbs. Silver didn't do anything about Haunter and just stared down at his plate, which hadn't been touched since Kotone set it down on the table. The only person actually acting as if everything was bright and cheery was Shigeru, who was eating away the oddish as if it was the only food in the world left to eat.

"This is delicious, Kotone!" Shigeru said happily as he finished his plate, calling Haunter back into its pokeball when he broke the silence.

"Oh, thank you," Kotone said, smiling at the boy sitting next to her. Silver, who was sitting across from the two at the circular dining table shot Shigeru a hard glare. The doppleganger didn't seem to notice.

"If a girl can cook, it makes her that much cuter," Shigeru said, leaning in. (Attempt number 2… START!)

"U-um," Kotone said, looking embarassed, but pleased at the same time.

_SHNK_

Kotone squeaked and fell back.

"Dude! What was that?" Shigeru turned and growled at Silver, who was whistling and staring at the ceiling. "You could've killed us!"

"Who, _me?_" Silver said innocently.

"Yes, you! Who else is missing a knife here?" Shigeru said, gesturing to the knife that was stabbed into the wall.

"It couldn't have been _me!_" Silver said, with a fake shocked look on his face. "I was just sitting here eating my oddish!"

"Your oddish is still there," Shigeru pointed out, raising his eyebrow.

Silver slowly glanced down at the oddish before stuffing it in his mouth. "Wha-r oddiff?"

"The one you're eating right now!" Shigeru said irritably.

Silver chewed quickly and gulped loudly. "Wha-" he coughed. "What're you talking about? Crazy person." He rolled his eyes at Shigeru. He then proceeded to release a loud burp that could rival with a herd of stampeding donphan.

"Psh, those stampeding donphan are so…" Silver said, trying to cover up his burp. He looked over at the brown-haired girl to see that her expression had changed from confused and frightened (of the knife that kinda just flew through them by itself because Silver _obviously_ had nothing to do with it) to slightly amused. Though, Silver couldn't see anything amusing when they argued.

"Onee-chan," Taiki suddenly piped up.

"Yes?" Kotone said sweetly, turning the adorable little red-haired boy who could barely reach the table.

"I gotta go potty… Oh, wait, never mind."

_**-TheNextAliceOwO-**_

_**A/N:**_ Yup, that Taiki sure is a sweetie, isn't he? XD Anyway, that chapter wasn't as good as I planned :/ But the reason for this is because I am actually kind of rushing things. It's because I am having idea implosions about a new Pokemon Special/Adventures fic I really _really_ want to write (along with the other kajillion fanfics I've been planning…). So once this is finished, I will be writing that one as well as writing my other ones (and finishing some, thinking about others, etc…). Either way, REVIEW! LIEK NAOO!


	4. Jolteon's Rage

_**A/N:**_ Ahah XP Like I said, I'm rushing. I just updated the chapter yesterday and I'm writing this again? Ehhh?

**DISCLAIMER:** Fwuuu~

Jolteon's Rage

Kotone stared up at the high ceiling of the bathroom, which she often did when she was thinking hard. She sunk lower into her pool of bubbles and sighed. Jolteon, which was in its own little miniature bubble bath (AKA the inflatable kiddy pool that Taiki let him borrow), mewed adorably as a sign that it was relaxed. Kotone sunk deeper so that she was up to right below her eyes in the bubbly foam. Jolteon copied her and blew a puff of air at the bubbles, which ended up floating around the bathroom.

_No, it was probably just me imagining things again_. Kotone thought, trying to convince herself. She raised her hands and slapped her cheeks softly. More bubbles were released into the air. _That's right. Silver doesn't have any feelings like that! He's just uh… Uh…_

"AGH!" Kotone splashed, feeling absolutely frustrated. More bubbles were released from the bathtub and were scattered on the floor.

Jolteon raised itself up from the storm of bubbles, looking rather surprised. Its fur was almost completely covered in bubbles (except for the face), making it look kinda like a mutated mareep. At least one of them is having fun.

"It's nothing," Kotone said, petting its bubbly head. "I'm just thinking about Silver, that's all."

Jolteon growled and Kotone gasped.

"I do not like him!" Kotone said stubbornly. "So what if he's sorta cute, and he always seems to be there for me at the right time, and he might in the slightest seems to make my heart beat faster. In _no way_ whatsoever does that make me like hi- Oh, who am I kidding?" Kotone said in defeat. Jolteon, on the other hand, carried the same blank look it had while she was ranting; rather amused that it didn't have to do anything to persuade her to tell the truth.

"Today, right?" Kotone said, trying to confirm if Jolteon was listening. Jolteon, who had lowered itself back into the kiddy pool made a sound of agreement. "Yeah, so I was talking to him in his room and all of a sudden…" Kotone turned a bright red and groaned. "I can't go on."

Jolteon gave an irritated sort of mew.

"Oh, come off it," Kotone said, rolling her eyes. "He's not _that_ bad! I mean, sure he was evil four or five years ago, and sure he doesn't like you, but…"

Jolteon raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't know where I'm going with that either," Kotone said.

Jolteon closed its eyes and relaxed, then let out a sympathetic mew.

"Shut up!" Kotone said. "My life isn't that complicated…" She sighed and removed the drain plug with her toe. As the water began to quickly drain out, she noticed how it seemed like the amount of water had decreased since she first entered the bath tub half an hour ago, but she decided to think nothing of it. When the last of the bubbles began to go down the drain, she wrapped her pink towel around her body and stepped out of the tub.

She was met with a loud splash and looked down. Sure enough, the bathroom floor was flooded with water from her splashing.

"My clothes!' Kotone exclaimed, looking at the neatly folded (haha, yeah right) pile of clothes that were now drenched with bubbles and, well, water. What else could it be drenched with? Actually, don't answer that.

Jolteon seemed to snicker a little bit as it shook itself dry.

"Oh hush!" Kotone said. "Just because you don't need clothes doesn't mean you can laugh!" She secured the towel around her body and wrung out her hair. She slowly opened the door slightly and Jolteon squeezed through the crack.

"Kotone, you done?" Silver raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… Do you have a mop?" Kotone asked warily. "And, uh, spare clothes?"

_**-TheNextAliceOwO-**_

"_Idiot,_" Silver face-palmed as Kotone mopped.

"Shut up," Kotone said through gritted teeth. She had put her clothes through the dryer and was now wearing Silver's jacket and Shigeru's basketball shorts. Silver helped her by mopping the other end of the bathroom. It was a big bathroom.

"Really, Silver, you shouldn't be so mean towards an adorable girl like herself," Shigeru said as he watched Silver and Kotone kill their backs by mopping.

"If you're so kind and caring, why don't you help?" Silver snapped.

"Because Kotone insisted that she do it herself," Shigeru said. "However, you chose to ignore her wishes." He began to turn to leave.

"Yeah, yeah, pansy," Silver muttered the last word quietly, feeling more frustrated by the second. If only that knife had landed where he intended it to land… Yeah… That would've made things sooo much better.

"Wow, you guys argue a lot," Kotone said.

"That's because he's evil," Silver said bitterly scrubbing the floor hard as if it were Shigeru's face.

"Oh, come on, he's really nice!" Kotone pouted.

"That's what he wants you to think," Silver said, almost sounding extremely angry. "I don't see how you can trust him so much! I've known him for years! He's an absolute fraud and you act as if he's the love of your life!"

Kotone narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry, but since when did you care about who I'm interested in?" she turned around, obviously trying to suppress her anger. "Go away. I'd rather clean this by myself than hear you insult me every five minutes."

Silver angrily threw down the mop handle and left without another word. He walked down towards his room and, when he was sure there was no one in the hallway, he banged his head against the wall.

Jolteon, who had emerged from the guest bedroom, gave him a dull look and sort of mewed.

"I know I'm an idiot."

_**-TheNextAliceOwO-**_

Kotone stretched her arms as she pulled the warm red fabric over her head. She hummed happily to herself as she stepped into her overalls and swore silently when she burnt her finger on the metal. She always forgot how hot metal was when it just came out of the dryer.

Jolteon, who was sleeping on the soft carpet of the guest bedroom, opened one eye as Kotone carefully put her hat on. Because, obviously, she needed her hat at all times.

Jolteon made a strange sound as if it were slightly worried.

"Don't worry," Kotone said. She walked over to it and pat its head. "I don't see why you and Silver are so worked up! Shigeru's a nice guy."

Jolteon narrowed its eyes after Kotone as she started to leave, with Silver's jacket and Shigeru's shorts folded neatly in her arms. She quietly closed the door of the guest bedroom to make sure she didn't wake up Taiki, who slept next door.

Kotone walked slowly down the dark hallway, something was bugging her. Something wasn't right this night. If only she could put her finger on it…

She started to relax when she reached Silver's room. Kotone knocked his door softly.

"Silver?"

There was no answer, so it was _obviously_ okay to just walk into his bedroom.

"Silver?" she repeated, peeking inside. Sure enough, the red-haired boy was sleeping face down in his bed. He had somehow managed to fall asleep in the span of fifteen minutes since he left to his room and kicked off the blanket in his deep sleep.

"Hn… No… Kotone, you idiot, Narnia's _that_ way…" Silver muttered, still obviously in a dream. He turned over and kicked the wall.

Kotone giggled and quietly walked over to him. She laid the tightly folded jacket at the corner of his bed and sat down. After all, he was somewhat calm at the moment.

"Silver, remember when we first met?" Kotone said, in an almost inaudible whisper. "You were really mean, you know? Ruthless and rude. I really didn't like you at first." Kotone shivered and crinkled her nose as she reminiscence the moment Silver had run into her and pushed her away, talking about how she didn't deserve her Typhlosion, who was a Cyndaquil at the time. "I beat you and you told me it was all luck. In a sense, I guess you were right. I really had no idea what I was doing. My Pokemon don't seem to agree, and they still hate you, especially Jolteon," Kotone sighed and looked at the boy, who was still in his peaceful state. "Wow, you've changed. If at all, you've gotten a teensy-weensy bit nicer," Kotone smiled and her gaze softened. "You know, when you sleep, you kind of look like an angel." She realized what she said and turned a bright red that was even visible in the dark room that was only illuminated by the moon. "AN _EVIL_ ANGEL!" Kotone added this quickly to correct what she meant. "Yeah, that's what I meant," Kotone said, losing her previous soft nature. "HAHAHA! YOU'LL NEVER FOOL ME, SILVER!" she said loudly before exiting the room.

Kotone slid out the door quickly and leaned against the wall. "Gah, I'm hopeless," she said, burying her face in her hands, pinning Shigeru's shorts between her elbow and stomach. She could still feel her face burning. She patted her cheeks softly, hoping that somehow, she would go back to normal. "Get a hold of yourself, Kotone," she said to herself quietly as she continued to walk down the hallway towards Shigeru's room.

There was a sudden sound from behind her, that made her jump.  
"Oh, Jolteon," Kotone took a deep breath of relief. "It's just you."

Jolteon started to laugh a little bit and Kotone frowned.

"I'm not blushing! You're just imagining things!" she said angrily.

Jolteon rolled its eyes at Kotone's stubborn-ness, but continued to walk with her anyway. When they finally approached, Kotone tapped lightly on his door.

"Shigeru?"

"Come in."

Kotone opened the door and peeked in to see the boy sitting at his desk, his room only lit by the small desk lamp.

Kotone walked in and handed him his shorts. "Thanks for lending these to me," she said, a creeping feeling starting to come over her.

"No problem," Shigeru got up and took the shorts from her. Jolteon started to take an attack stance and growl at him.

"Jolteon!" Kotone glared at it, but Jolteon ignored her.

"It's alright," Shigeru said, closing the door behind her. "Pokemon don't seem to like me very much… Either way, tomorrow is your last day before you're off again, isn't it?"

Kotone smiled. "Yup! I can finally have battles again and everything!"

"It's too bad though," Shigeru gave her a sad sort of smile. "I won't be able to say good-bye tomorrow since I have to go take that test."

"Oh yeah, I hope you do well," Kotone said.

"Well, unfortunately," Shigeru smirked and a shadow spread over his face, "I have agreed to a bet that could cost me my future. I've worked too hard to give up now."

Jolteon pounced, but within a split second, Shigeru had already released a Sandslash from its Pokeball.

"Sandslash," Shigeru said simply. "Poison sting." Sandslash did as told and sent a powerful needle in Jolteon's direction. Jolteon winced in pain and flattened itself against the floor."

"Jol-" Kotone winced as Shigeru pinned her on the bed. She blinked slowly and gave Shigeru a hard glare that normally made Silver agree to her wish. "Shigeru, let me go."

"Sorry, but I'm not your little Silvy," Shigeru said, his face moved closer to hers and Kotone tried to move her head back, but was stopped by the fact that there was a mattress behind her. "You know," Shigeru continued. "This is the first time I had to do this. Most girls would throw themselves at me. That's why you're so interesting. But that Silver," Shigeru had a look of deep hatred on his face. "That lowly bastard keeps getting in the way."

"Don't you dare talk about Silver in that way," Kotone said furiously, trying to move.

"So you _do_ like that idiot don't you?" Shigeru sighed. "How predictable. Now I'm losing interest. Too bad I made that bet."

"So what if I do?" Kotone said angrily. "He may be a stubborn idiot at some times, and maybe a bit rude. But he's still kind and he always there for me and makes me happy. All in all, he's much better than you, and I won't allow trash like you to say such things about him!"

Shigeru opened his mouth to say something, but there was suddenly a flash of movement and she felt herself being relieved of the weight that had pinned her down.

"Idiot!" She was pulled off the bed and into something soft and familiar. "I told you about Shigeru, didn't I?"

Kotone felt Silver's arms wrap around her and she clutched his jacket tight. "Silver?"

"What?"

"I didn't need you, you know," Kotone found herself keeping to her stubborn nature, despite her current situation. She grasped Silver's jacket tightly. "I can do this myself," she stated, contradicting her action.

"I-I wasn't helping you!" Silver said defiantly. "I have a score to settle with this guy!"

Sneasel, who had just finished putting the door on its hinges, snickered before going off to tackle Sandslash.

"Sh-shut up and get back to work!" Silver snapped at Sneasel, which rolled its eyes and started to poke Sandslash, which was ultimately frozen by an "Icy Wind". "That's better."

Kotone (reluctantly) tore away from Silver and walked toward Shigeru, who was recovering against the wall from being kicked in the side by Silver. Shigeru looked up at her in an almost drunk and dizzy way.

"H-Hey, Kotone," he said, his voice shaky. "Y'know, about those things I said… Didn't know what I was saying. All that studying must've gotten to me, huh?"

Kotone had a smile on her face and offered the boy her hand.

"Wha- Idiot! Are you serious?" Silver asked furiously.

Shigeru had a confused look on his face, but took her hand. Kotone's kind smile suddenly turned into a dark smirk as she lifted her knee and hit his… Ouch…

In response to her action, Shigeru let go of her hand and clutched his genitals, groaning in serious pain. He ended up back on the floor, crying like the little wimp he was.

Kotone turned around to see Silver staring at her with an odd expression shadowing his face.

"Silver?" Kotone asked, walking toward him with a worried expression.

Silver wordlessly stepped toward her and, before she knew it, she was enveloped in his arms.

"Silver?" she repeated, surprised.

"Don't ever make me worry about you again," he breathed softly.

Kotone's eyes became really round for a minute then she relaxed and gripped his jacket tightly in her hands. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, laying her head against his chest.

_**-TheNextAliceOwO-**_

_**A/N:**_ Fwuuu~ Disappointing chapter, I'm so sorry D= Coming up! The final installment should be coming soon! So thanks for following me throughout the story X3 After this, I'll be working on my Pokemon Special fanfic, which I am really REALLY looking forward to!

Oh, and by the way, for those of you who noticed, they were eating Pokemon last chapter DX Well, think about it. The Pokemon world doesn't have any actual animals… Poor torchic. So how the hell do they eat eggs is my question.

Either way, please please PLEASE review! Thanksies!


	5. Announcement!

_**ANOUNCEMENT!**_

For those of you who actually follow my fanfics, I'm sorry to say that I'm leaving this account and planning on starting fresh at some point. I feel like there's just no motivation with this account and I want to start anew in order to sort things out and move on from past fandoms. Therfore, I will be discontinuing many of the fanfics on here. Sorry

However, if time allows it, I will be continuing some fics such as _Eighth __Time__'__s __a __Charm_ and completely rewriting a fic or two, like _The __Piratical __Adventures __of __Alice __Kirkland_, although it probably won't have the same title anymore.

I hope you guys understand! :) Thanks for the run, I really appreciated it! I might post a link to my new account once I make it, so yeah. It was nice to have you guys reading my stories, and I hope I see some of you on my new account!


End file.
